supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Winchester (JL)
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is the brother of Dean Winchester and the cousin of Jacob and Claire Winchester. History Sam Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to and in , Kansas. He is the couple's second child, four years younger than his older brother . When Sam was exactly six months old, on November 2, 1983, his mother, , Mary was killed in his nursery by the Yellow-Eyed demon, . Mary walked into Sam's nursery while Azazel was feeding the infant attempting to turn him into one of the . He has developed slight mental trauma due to this day and doesn't like Halloween. Infant Sam is saved from the ensuing fire when his father takes him out of his crib and gives him to a four year old Dean, who then carries him outside. John unsuccessfully tries to rescue Mary and becomes somewhat emotionally unstable. Sam and Dean spent their childhood moving from town to town while their father hunted the supernatural being that had killed their mother. He trains his sons in Hunting and kills anything supernatural he comes across. As soon as able, Sam was left in the care of Dean. However, when Dean grew old enough to go on hunts with John, Sam was left alone. Sometime in the late 1980's, John was hunting a in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin and left Sam and Dean alone in a hotel room. While watching a TV show as Sam slept, Dean got bored and went out. But when he came back, he found the Shtriga feeding on Sam. John arrived quickly, providing the suspicion that he used his children as bait. Until he turned 8 years old, Sam believed his had died in a car accident and his father was a traveling salesman. When he found his father's journal, he demanded that Dean explain. Dean confirmed the existence of the paranormal. When Sam was nine years old, Sam created an imaginary friend named , who unknown to him was a sent to guide him. Sully was there for Sam when he wasn't allowed on hunts. He attempted to encourage Sam to run away and live his own life, but when John changed his mind and permitted Sam to accompany him and Dean, Sam rejected Sully as a fake, causing his imaginary friend to leave. When Sam was eleven he spent his Thanksgiving with another family. He remembers it fondly as it was (according to Sam) his first actual Thanksgiving; for the other Thanksgivings he and Dean would have a bucket of extra crispy chicken while their dad would pass out on a couch. Sam loved this memory so much that it actually appeared on his road to , which shows only the happiest and most loved memories of a person's life. Sam started hunting alongside his brother and father around the age of twelve. However, he began to crave a normal life without monsters when a teacher of his, unaware of the whole story, encouraged him to seek alternatives to "the family business." On the 4th of July 1996 Sam and Dean snuck out to a field with fireworks where, according to Dean, they had burned the field down - this is one of Dean's Heaven-Road memories, and, as they share a heaven, also one of Sam's. Dean frequently left Sam at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie before going to hang out with girls, which is possibly a cause for Sam's fear of clowns. When Sam was about 15, John and Dean left Sam alone to hunt a while Sam compiled the research for them so they could kill it properly. This is where he met , who, unbeknownst to Sam, was the daughter of the kitsune that John and Dean were hunting. Sam eventually learned his friend was a kitsune but decided to let her go when she had killed her own mother to save his life. Later on, Dean killed her, betraying Sam's wishes and request for him to leave her alone. At some point Sam ran away to Flagstaff, Arizona while Dean was watching him. He stayed there for 2 weeks and while he was there he took in a dog and called it Bones. Sam eventually went to , but was unable to return to his family, as John had forbade him from returning. While there, he had a long-term relationship with . A year after that, their father got closer in looking for the thing that killed their mom, and left Dean to hunt solo. A few years later, went missing, so Dean fetched Sam from Stanford and they both go looking for him. This is when the series starts. Relationships Dean Winchester (JL) (brother) Dean and Sam are brothers. Jacob Winchester (cousin) Sam and Jacob are cousins. After Jacob heard about Sam having demon blood he got so mad that he wanted to beat the hell out of Sam. Sam cares about his cousin a lot. Claire Winchester (cousin) Sam called a few times when she worked at the hospital.